The present invention relates to a swimming goggles, more particularly to a swimming goggles which has a first single-eye module and a second single-eye module and can be capable of dual assembly.
Conventionally, there are two lens frames in a pair of swimming goggles and each of the lens frame has a lens unit which is no diopter. Nowadays, there is a diopter of a lens unit in a pair of swimming goggles that is a myopic swimming goggles, but the myopic swimming goggles can not conformity with customer due to each of the lens unit of the swimming goggles is the same diopter, but some user""s eyes has different diopter, thereby causing some user need to buy a new single-eye lens frame to replace the unconformity one. However, it is difficult to the user that the single-eye lens frame was not easy to disassembly or assembly when the user replace it because a strap of a swimming goggles should be respectively passed through each of a lens frame and a fastener with a certain direction, lead to the user can not understand how to do and do not feel convenience. Moreover, it is wasteful that the single-eye lens frame can not continue to be used after it was replaced.
The object of the present invention is to provide a swimming goggles that can overcome the drawback of the aforementioned prior art.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a swimming goggles which has a first single-eye module and a second single-eye modules for facility dual assembly and provide user to choose what he or she want for match with own eye""s dioter when the user buy a pair of swimming goggles.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention is characteristic in that a swimming goggles has a first single-eye module and a second single-eye modules for dual assembly, wherein each of the first and second single-eye module includes a lens frame that has a lens units mounted thereon, a module nose bridge mounted on the side of the lens frame, a module strap mounted on the lens frame opposite the module nose bridge, the module nose bridge includes at least a first connection assembly disposed on the edge of the lens frame, the first connection assembly has a first position portion and a nose body connectable thereto. The module strap includes a matching means mounted on the lens frame, a join means engaged to the matching means, a strap element assembled on the join means, and a fastener mounted on the free end of the strap.
Another features of the present invention is further to provide a second connection assembly having a second position portion disposed on the lens frame opposite the first connection assembly.
According to the above features of the present invention, the first position portion is two through holes or two clasp holes. The second first position portion is two clasp holes.
Further, according to the above features of the present invention, the nose body is a flexible strap which could be short or long, once the flexible strap is short, the lens frame just has a first connection assembly with two clasp holes on the inner side thereof, and the short flexible strap is clipped by either of the two clasp holes. Otherwise, the flexible strap is long, the lens frame has both a first connection assembly with two through holes and a second connection assembly with two clasp holes on both side thereof, such that the flexible strap passed through by either of the two through holes and clipped by either of the two clasp holes.
According to the above features of the present invention, the matching means includes two grooves in spaced relationship mounted on the lens frame, a post mounted between the two grooves and extending away from the lens frame remote from the lens unit, and the post has a hook which is bent toward the lens unit. The join means is an arch board which have protrusions positionable adjacent the two grooves of the matching means, a pass through portion positionable adjacent the post of the matching means having a recess, an opening and a stopper located on the end edge of the recess and positionable adjacent the hook of the post.
Moreover, the present invention is further featured in that the fastener includes a first jacket assembly and a second jacket assembly, wherein each of the first and second jacket assembly includes:
a pass through portion for receiving the strap element having a socket and a pole mounted within the socket to separate the socket into two passing spaces;
a first receiving portion being an elongated slot disposed on the end of the first jacket assembly, said elongated slot being open at a first end and closed at a second end; and
a second receiving portion being a bar disposed on the end of the second jacket assembly whereby the bar is co-operable with the elongated slot such that the first and second single eye module are capable of dual assembly.